In Loving Memory
by Kiharu Aroukii
Summary: I was inspired for this by the death of a friends' brother in Iraq. If you must read this, you don't have to leave a review. Just don't flame it: it's meant for me to get a little emotion out.


**Please read this through:**

**Branden P. Ramey was killed November 8th, 2004, in Fallujah, Iraq. He was a Lance Corporal and a Marine.**

**He left behind his younger brother, Bryce Trevino, his mother, and his fiancée, Stacy Lee, who he had proposed to just earlier that week.**

**Please pray for his family and friends, for the other Americans still in the Middle East, and also for our hearts to heal from this horrible loss. I pray our loved ones return home soon.**

**We will never forget you, Branden.**

**I was inspired for this one-shot by Branden Ramey's sacrifice. Please don't flame this; just review it if you must. Sorry I haven't updated _The Shadows Overhead_. I was just too depressed to write it. Please forgive me.**

**DISCLAIMER: Note this is If anyone owned anything they wrote about, it'd be the plot.**

**WARNING: In the fic, no one is homophobic in Domino City. They've gotten used to the idea that the richest and most lovable people are gay. Doesn't stop the fan girls from spying on them. I also can't remember Joey's parent's names, so I'll just make some up.**

Yami Yugi's POV

Kaiba's late today... did something happen? He's been more open and less hostile since he began dating Joey. Hey... the teacher is late as well...

Normal POV

Just as Yami ended that thought, said teacher walked in. The entire class silenced immediately. Tears rolled down her cheeks and dripped to the floor. She just leaned against the wall and buried her face in her hands. Téa ran up to her.

"Ms. Naka! What happened?!" Ms. Naka didn't answer; instead she turned on the TV. The class could tell the whole school was watching because the TV was the only thing to be heard, and was much louder than the norm. A reporter popped up onto the screen.

"This is Oka Naniwana reporting live. Today we mourn the death of a noble, brave, and beloved Marine, Joseph Wheeler. Joseph enlisted into the Marines in the year 2000, and has served loyally for the past 4 years. He left behind his mother, father, sister, and his boyfriend. They were contacted last night of his death, and have agreed to talk to us about him. Please introduce yourselves and say some words to describe him."

"I'm Jonah Wheeler, his father. Joey was a happy kid. He loved and cherished his friends and family. His love for Duel Monsters could match that of anyone and most likely surpass it. Please hold his memory dear. _(The man bows his head.)_

"I am Joseph's mother, Anne Wheeler. When Jonah and I divorced, the kids were still young. I brought my daughter with me. We really hadn't expected to hear from them again. 8 years later, I found out he'd come in second at Duelist Kingdom. I was so shocked! He then gave us the money to pay for his sisters' eye operation. Later was Battle City, and we managed to talk a bit more. Finally, he joined the Marines. I couldn't be more proud of him. I love you, Joey."  _(The woman sobs into her ex-husbands' arms.)_

"I'm Serenity, Joey's sister. My whole child hood is one big memory of him; I'd never finish! I can only pray for his happiness wherever he is." _(The teenage girl sobs with her hands covering her face.) (The camera focuses on the next pair.)_

"I'm Mokuba Kaiba._ (Tears fall like waterfalls, prohibiting him from speaking anymore.)_

"I am Seto Kaiba, Joey's boyfriend. Before we started dating, the only thing that could describe him was 'annoying' and 'puppy'. Annoying because he seemed so carefree and happy, it was just plain annoying. Puppy, well, that was my nickname for him because he always whined when I beat him at anything. After a while, I realized a few things. He was happy and carefree because he wanted to live his life the way _he _wanted to. A week before he left for the Marines, I'd asked him why he didn't like it when I called him puppy. He said_ 'When you call me 'puppy', you make it sound like I'll never amount to be anything in life. That's why it ticks me off when you call me puppy. That's also why I beat the crap out of bullies.' _I just pray that everyone who hears this hold their loved ones close, but allow them to carry their lives out like how they want to." (_The young man holds his brother close.) (The camera zooms back to Oka Naniwana.)_

"It is because of people like Joey Wheeler that we have the right to free speech. This is Oka Naniwana, and I'd like to say, good night, Japan."

The school was filled was girls crying and the boys cursing everything they could. For a few moments, Yami was still. Then, without warning, he ran out of the classroom, out the school doors, and to Kaiba Corp.

By the time yami got to Kaiba Corp., the reporters were gone. Without stopping at the front desk, he charged into the elevator. In a minute, he was on the top floor and heading towards Kaiba's office. Throwing the doors open, Yami looked for Kaiba. Seeing him, he ran over.

"Kaiba! Are you okay?! How's Mokuba?!" Kaiba turned, and Yami was shocked to see a small smile on his face.

"Mokuba and I are fine. He's taking the news badly, but he'll be okay." Kaiba closed his eyes and turned back to the window.

"Why aren't you crying?" Yami whispered. Kaiba looked back to him.

"Because I know that Joey would've kicked my ass if I did. He did what he wanted, and in his letter to me, he told me that he'd watch over all of us."

"What are you going to do?" Yami watched as Kaiba sighed and flopped into his swivel chair.

"I'm not sure. I do know for sure that a monument will be made in front of Kaiba Corp. for him and all other war heroes. I do know one thing for sure. I. Will. Not. Cry. I owe it to Mokuba to stay strong for him. When we die, we'll see Joey again. He'll be waiting with that annoying grin of his and have the Red Eyes Black Dragon breathing fire onto him for stealing his raw meat." Kaiba chuckled without any conviction. Yami sighed and sat on the desk.

"We just have to support the people who are fighting for our country." The two boys silenced and watched the darkening sky as fireworks were set off in Joey's honor.

**I know Japan doesn't have U.S. Marines, and that it doesn't have any troops stationed in Iraq, but it fits with the story. Since Joey is actually American, I figured he'd fight in the war to protect his friends and innocent people. I'll be sure to update **_The Shadows Overhead_** soon. BYE!**


End file.
